Continuity
In fiction, continuity (also called time-scheme) is consistency of the characteristics of persons, plot, objects, places and events seen by the reader or viewer over some period of time. It is of relevance to several media. Continuity mistakes Games *The geography of Daventry changes in nearly every game, and locations are located in completely different places between games (see KQ1 and KQ3 for example). :Staircase in the Door into Mountain in KQ1AGI and KQ3, and Ramp in KQ1SCi (discontinuity between KQ1SCI and KQ3). :Pebbles by the lake or by the Raging River (Dangerous River bend) *The architecture of Castle Daventry changes between KQ3 and KQ4. *The layout/appearance of the throne room of Castle Daventry changes between each game. :KQ4 there is a passage to the south from the throne that leads to the bedrooms. In KQ6 there is no passage on the wall (when the game rotates around the throne room). :In KQ3 Graham picks up his adventure's hat from a hook on the wall to the left of the throne. In KQ4 which repeats the scene, he picks up his hat from a table next to his throne. *The appearance of the magic mirror changes throughout several of the games. *Did Graham see Valanice in the mirror in the king's bedroom (as per the KQ2 manual), or inside the Great Hall as per KQ3 game intro? ...or both? Books Alexander's kidnapping *KQ3 only states that Alexander was taken from his cradle but does not specify where his cradle was exactly. *The King's Quest companion places his cradle by shores of Lake Maylie during a picnic in the evening. With Manannan showing up and casting a spell on everyone causing them to fall asleep, but essentially stealing the baby without them knowing or remembering. They wake up to cradle still rocking. *The The World of King's Quest: A Brief History of Daventry (KQ5 Hintbook) and The Magical World of King's Quest places the cradles in the castle nursery, with the unknown interloper entering an unattended nursery and stealing the baby under everyone's noses (some six months after their birth). To which Valanice finds the nursery unattended and Rosella crying the following morning. *The age of Alexander was kidnapped ranged from six months to one year after his birth depending on the source. Royal Wedding * KQ2 and King's quest companion places the Graham and Valanice wedding in Kolyma. * The KQ5 hintbook and The Magical World of King's Quest places it the wedding in Daventry. The Official Book of King's Quest appears to place it in Dsventry as well. Location of Kolyma *Kolyma is a continent in some sources. * it is described as an island in others. * It lies nearby Daventry in some sources. *It is a faraway land from Daventry in others. * The enchanted island is in Kolyma in some backstories. * In others the island is in another part of the world. * In others it's in another dimension. External links *continuity (fiction) Category:Game comparisons Category:Canon